A star beside our names
by Ninadesucre
Summary: Cuando su reino es destruido, Nor se ve obligada a resguardarse en Camelot a pesar del profundo odio que Uther alberga hacia su familia. Por suerte la llegada de cierto mago a la ciudad hará que su estancia no sea tan mala. [Merlin/OC]


Esta es la primera vez que escribo algo acerca de Merlín :D Me hace mucha ilusión! *-* Como veréis a primeras está basado en la primera temporada de la serie, pero irá avanzando con rapidez :) Por otro lado, he de decir que muchos de los nombres que veréis (Como 'Nor' o 'El Vinkus') fueron sacados de la novela Wicked por mi falta de inspiración x_x…

¡Espero que os guste el capítulo! :D

* * *

Galahad le permitió unos segundos para voltearse y contemplar como su hogar ardía en llamas de traición y guerra. Las murallas encarcelaban el gran castillo que ahora era envuelto en fuego, su imagen se distorsionaba en sus ojos debido al calor de éste y a la gran humareda que se alzaba hacia el cielo en símbolo de conquista. Entre aquellas paredes su padre quedaría reducido a ceniza, _o más bien su cadáver_ pensó después, sin ser enterrado como era debido. ¿Su alma iría igualmente al cielo? Concluyó que no le importaba en absoluto. Sí sintió pena por esos lugares que la habían visto nacer y crecer, por aquellas personas que había abandonado a su suerte mientras ella era puesta a salvo. Rezó en silencio por sus almas.

.-Apresuraos. –Refunfuñó el caballero y antes de obtener una respuesta mecánica de su parte, Galahad la tomó por el brazo y la hizo andar en dirección al bosque- La noche ya está cayendo. –La arrastró entre arbustos y grandes árboles que tapaban la poca luz que llegaba a filtrarse del atardecer, se rasgó el vestido allí y allá debido a las ramas que sobresalían del camino. Arrugó la nariz pero no quiso protestar debido al temperamento de su acompañante.-

.-¿Acaso te da miedo la oscuridad? –Quiso tentarle mientras seguían avanzando según las guías del caballero, Galahad movió su cabeza para indicar que era cierto. Ante su afirmación, se echó a reír divertida- ¡Vaya! ¡Quién lo hubiese dicho!

.-También tendría miedo si supiera que criaturas acechan entre las sombras. –Dejó de reírse al instante. _Nunca _se había adentrado en el bosque de noche, aunque bien mirado, _**nunca**_ había tenido la necesidad de adentrarse en el bosque. Ni siquiera para participar en las cacerías de su padre, en las cuales no era tan siquiera invitada…- ¿No podría caminar más rápido? Vamos muy retrasados. –Hizo una mueca e intentó apresurar el paso, aunque no logró alcanzar el ritmo del caballero- Quédese aquí. –Ordenó señalando un abultado arbusto, obedeció colocándose detrás para ocultarse. Aunque no pudo evitar asomar la cabeza para observar como Galahad echaba a andar hacia una pequeña casa hogareña que permanecía allí como un espejismo, ajena a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en sus tierras.-

Aún no entendía muy bien que habían visto todas las damas de la corte en él, prácticamente no había ninguna de ellas que no cayera rendida al paso del caballero. Sí, era un hombre fuerte, las artes combativas no se le daban nada mal y, aunque él no fardase de ello, pertenecía a una estirpe de nobleza. Sin embargo, por otro lado, no era un hombre que se preocupase por su aspecto físico. Estaba segura de que la ropa que llevaba puesta era la única que poseía, su cabello era una maraña desarreglada que le caía hasta los hombros en ondulaciones y su barba de varios días le otorgaba la imagen perfecta de un vagabundo miserable. Sus palabrerías parecían tener buenos modales, pero su tono era descortés, ofensivo y autoritario. Lo único que se conocía de él que es que había aparecido por palacio por voluntad propia y le había rogado al rey que le permitiese servirle fielmente hasta el día de su muerte, su padre había aceptado de buen gusto pues había muchos rumores acerca de la fortaleza del caballero Galahad.

.-Desvístete. –Dijo cuando volvió. Su mirada debió de pagar por sus pensamientos pues el caballero soltó lo que llevaba en las manos, observó que eran ropajes campesinos viejos y con cierto olor a podredumbre que no le apetecía que le traspasaran. Encaró una ceja mirando al hombre que tenía delante, quizás la porquería de su cabello se había adentrado en su cerebro y lo había atontado-

.-¿Disculpad? –Galahad soltó un chasquido y se agachó para estar frente a ella, pues seguía agazapada detrás del arbusto- ¿Pretendes que cambie _este_ vestido por… _eso_? –El caballero la miró, por primera vez desde que habían salido del castillo, portaba un largo vestido azulado con detalles dorados que hacían resaltar su melena oscura y sus ojos claros- Aún conservo algo de dignidad.

.-Preserva tu dignidad y ya no tendrás que conservar tu vida. –Le replicó de inmediato- Con _eso_ –dijo señalando su vestido- atraerás a todos los bandidos de la zona, y no es algo que queramos. ¿Cierto? –No había hecho falta que Galahad acabase su frase, ella ya se estaba desvistiendo ignorando sus ojos azulados que ahora la observaban en silencio. Detestaba que el caballero tuviese la razón- Aún hay un largo camino a Camelot. –Murmuró mientras ella se colocaba por último la capa con capucha para acabar de taparse lo máximo posible-

.-¿Camelot? –Gruñó preguntando y entonces se echó a reír- ¡Quieres librarte de los bandidos pero vas directo a las fauces de Uther! –El caballero se acercó a ella, le bajó la capucha y se entretuvo despeinándola. Su sirvienta había tardado horas en trenzarle y arreglarle la melena, Galahad había tardado segundos en convertirla en una maraña como la suya- ¿Estás loco?

.-Todo irá bien, confiad en mí y viviréis. –Ella no le rechistó sino que lo siguió en silencio por el bosque, ahora iluminado por la luz de la luna.-

Galahad solo hizo dos paradas en todo el viaje, por suerte para ella el reino de Camelot no quedaba muy lejos y, además, pudo dormitar en varias ocasiones cuando el caballero la llevaba cargada a sus espaldas. Una de ellas fue para permitirse unas horas de sueño, en ese tiempo ella no pudo dormir y se quedó observándole en silencio; allí totalmente dormido recostado contra un árbol, el caballero tenía una expresión de tranquilidad y paz que nunca más volvería a adoptar. La segunda parada fue cerca de Camelot, se pararon en una herrería de un pequeño pueblo tras haber vendido el vestido azulado por unas pocas monedas. Allí Galahad compró una espada y ella tuvo la necesidad de reprocharle que vendiese sus pertinencias para luego hacerse con algo para él. Pero se calló al observar como Galahad le entregaba el arma.

.-Las armas son para matar. –Dijo dando un paso hacia atrás asustada mientras el caballero le seguía extendido la espada, Galahad suspiró esperando la respuesta y se acercó para agarrarla por la muñeca obligándola a empuñarla-

.-También para protegeros. –Le respondió pausadamente y se apartó de ella para contemplarla, segundos después desenfundó la suya- Pero antes debéis de aprender a usarla. –Cuando él dio un paso hacia delante ágilmente e hizo chocar sus espadas, ella echó un grito y dejó caer el arma mientras alzaba sus brazos con expresión de pánico. Escuchó las carcajadas de unos aldeanos que se habían parado a verles- Recógela. –La princesa se enderezó con orgullo y tomó nuevamente la espada con toda la dignidad que le fue posible- ¿Oyes esas risas? Ellos no te creen una amenaza. –Se acercó, juntando nuevamente sus espadas con fuerza y quedando su rostro cerca del de ella- Nadie se asustará a tu paso. –Galahad pudo observar los ojos aterrorizados de la dama y vio su cuerpecito temblar de miedo- Pero entonces les harás gritar y suplicar. –Alzó su mirada confundida ante el comentario, ¿esperaba convertirla en un caballero tan habilidoso como él? Para eso hacía falta más que unas horas de descanso, para eso hacía falta una vida y parte de otra.-_ A woman can fight, can conquer, can destroy, can build, just as much as man can._

La ciudad de Camelot apareció ante sus ojos tras varias horas más de camino, pasearon por las calles de los aldeanos antes de atreverse a cruzar un centímetro en territorio de palacio. Era día de comercio, pues había puestecillos aquí y allá con tantos objetos que atraían su atención… Suspiró, ya nunca jamás volvería a discutir acerca del color adecuado de su vestimenta, ya no volvería a dudar entre la elección de varias joyas, tampoco se le otorgaría la oportunidad de ser el centro de atención. Ya no era una princesa, ya no era importante. Galahad le dio un golpecito en el hombro para llamar su atención y acercó los labios a su oreja.

.-Supongo que ya os habréis imaginado que Uther no os abrirá las puertas de la cortesía, así que lo mejor será que sigáis mi plan. –Ella asintió muy despacio y escuchó atentamente las frases del caballero, las memorizó y mentalmente las puso en práctica para que en el momento crucial fuesen perfectas.- ¿Lo habéis entendido bien? –Se enderezó y dejó caer la capucha de su capa para que el rostro pudiese vérsele bien, su aspecto no era el mejor (eso estaba claro) pero nunca antes se había sentido tan segura de sí misma.- Todo depende de ti.

Pedir, o más bien suplicar, una audiencia con Uther no fue tarea fácil y se sintió tan fuera de lugar como un pez tratando de regresar al agua tras caer en tierra firme. Los nervios empezaron a envolverla, pero no se dejó dominar por ellos. No era momento para ello. Unos soldados la condujeron, junto a Galahad pues se sentía más segura con él a su lado, hasta la sala del trono dónde Uther la estaba esperando. Nunca antes había estado en Camelot y todo lo que observaba la maravillaba, cada rincón estaba cuidado hasta al máximo detalle.

.-Majestad. –Dijo cuando supo que era ella quién debía de cortar el silencio que se había formado cuando había hecho acta de presencia. Galahad se mantuvo tras ella a pocos pasos sin la menor intención de dejar escapar alguna frase de sus labios. Uther levantó una mano para hacerla callar y así lo hizo, de inmediato cerró el pico.-

.-Pero que ven mis ojos. –Murmuró el rey mientras se ponía en pie. A su lado, un joven de cabellos rubios vestido con el rojo emblemático de la ciudad le miró de reojo. _Ese debía de ser el príncipe_, pensó ella y tragó saliva al sentirse de repente cohibida.- La hija de Denethor. –Aunque su postura era soberbia, no pudo evitar una mueca de asco al pronunciar el nombre del ahora cadavérico rey del Vinkus- Eres la viva imagen de tu madre. –Bajó su mano, ella lo interpretó como la señal para proseguir.-

.-Mi señor, el reino del Vinkus ha sido atacado y mi padre, el rey, ha perecido en la batalla. Solo pocos hemos sobrevivido y escapado al horror, yo gracias al caballero Gahalad que sigue siendo fiel al reino. –Señaló al hombre que se limitó a cruzar una mirada rápida con el rey de Camelot y posteriormente bajó su rostro fingiendo tristeza- Sé muy bien, alteza, que nosotros no gozamos de su simpatía… Y jamás en esta vida o en otra le suplicaría que viniese a ayudarnos, a salvarnos… -Uther torció un gesto y quiso interrumpirla, pero ella prosiguió rápidamente- Solo vengo a pediros un techo bajo el que vivir, mi señor.

.-Ya tengo una protegida a mi cargo. –Murmuró señalando a una chica que estaba junto al príncipe- Lady Morgana…

.-¡Oh! ¡Oh no, mi señor! –Dijo con rapidez- No soy merecedora de tal bendición. –Galahad alzó su mirada. Lo estaba haciendo perfectamente, mejor incluso de lo que él hubiese imaginado. Uther la miraba confundido y aturdido, no entendía pues a que venía la presencia de la princesa del Vinkus- Pagaré con mis servicios un techo bajo el que vivir. Estoy segura de que este magnífico palacio requiere de muchas atenciones, seguro que un par de manos más no os irían nada mal… Aprendo rápido, mi señor, y solo requiero de un techo y un plato en la mesa. –Se arrodilló con un elegante movimiento, Galahad imitó el gesto bajando de nuevo su mirada- Por favor, os lo suplico… Mi señor Uther.

Aprender rápido no era difícil, ni tampoco complicado, el mayor problema al que se estaba enfrentando, entre cazuelas y sartenes, era a cómo sobrellevar las miradas y los cuchicheos de las otras criadas. Las cocineras, las amas del cotarro en aquellas cuatro paredes, ordenaban a las doncellas de bajo rango, o también nombradas criadas de palacio, a realizar tareas de camarera, de fregar platos o bien las ayudaban en la labor de cocinar. Ella nunca antes había tenido que cocinar –es más, nunca había tenido la necesidad de pisar una _cocina_, por lo que fue derivada al agua y jabón.

Al principio le resultó estresante completar el lavado en menos de cinco segundos, pues la cocinera ya le estaba reclamando la olla totalmente reluciente, pero pronto se adaptó y los gritos empezaron a menguar… Aunque no llegaron nunca a ser unas _gracias_, pero algo era algo.

.-Vaya, perdona _princesa_. –Murmuró una de las doncellas, que transportaba una bandeja con un cerdo asado, cuando al pasar por su lado le dio un empujón y se vio evocada a mojarse las mangas y parte de la cara pues el grifo estaba muy próximo a ella por falta de espacio. Cuando la hubo pasado, escuchó su risita y pronto otra chica se unió a ella para hablar a sus espaldas.-

.-Ignóralas. –Dijo la cocinera mientras movía un cucharón enorme. Era una mujer entrada en edad con el pelo canoso y arrugas surcando cada parte de su cara y cuello, llevaba puesto en viejo delantal con manchas de todos los colores y debajo de éste un sencillo vestido de un rojo apagado. Ella, la ex princesa del Vinkus, se contempló a si misma por unos segundos. No llevaba ya la ropa de Galahad, sino que se había visto obligada a llevar puesto también un vestido similar al de la anciana. No había manera posible que tal prenda le sentase bien a nadie, parecía estar hecha horrenda a propósito.- Y lava rápidamente esa cacerola. –Bramó e inmediatamente se puso manos a la obra.-

Su primer día tuvo recompensa, al final de la jornada la cocinera le extendió un panecillo y un trozo de queso que le supo a gloria.

El castillo de Camelot, más concretamente el palacio, era para ella un laberinto por el que perderse con rapidez… Sobretodo sino sabía qué lugar buscar concretamente, en cuanto Uther la había ubicado en las tierras de la cocinera Galahad había desaparecido de su lado. ¿Dónde se habría metido ese detestable caballero? Se cruzó con varias doncellas, caballeros y hasta nobles de la corte pero ninguno de ellos le prestó la mínima atención. Era invisible, una doña nadie. Para los ojos ajenos, ella no era nada.

Cansada de buscar, de ir de un lado para otro completamente perdida, optó por asomarse por una de las ventanas. Desde allí, en cierta manera tuvo suerte, se veía perfectamente el campo de entrenamiento de los caballeros y descubrió entre aquellos hombres fornidos a su caballero compañero. Galahad mostraba su destreza con la espada contra uno de los hombres del príncipe Arthur, el cual contemplaba la escena desde varios pasos de distancia. Incluso desde esa distancia, ella pudo apreciar la sonrisa satisfecha del príncipe.

.-¡Galahad! –Lo llamó cuando supo encontrar el camino al campo de entrenamiento y anduvo unos cuantos pasos por la hierba que cubría la zona. Instantáneamente los ojos del príncipe se posaron en esa voz y el resto de miradas del caballero le siguieron coordinadamente, empezó a sentirse incómoda al ver tantos rostros girados en su dirección.-

.-Este no es lugar para mujeres. –Murmuró uno de los hombres a otro lo suficiente alto para que ella pudiera oírlo, ella se sintió ofendida al instante y cruzó sus ojos con Galahad que de inmediato le devolvió la mirada incitándola a demostrar que se equivocaba.-

Dio un paso adelante con el único fin de hacerse rápidamente con una espada que pudiese partir por la mitad a ese cretino, pero pronto una figura se interpuso en su objetivo. Tenía ni más ni menos que delante al príncipe de Camelot, ella se apresuró a inclinarse en una reverencia para mostrarle el respeto que merecía un hombre de su posición.

.-Lo que mi hombre quiere decir es que aquí podríais resultar herida por accidente, my lady, es mejor que volváis a vuestros aposentos. –Alzó su mirada para encontrarse con los ojos benévolos del príncipe, quiso retribuirle que ya no merecía ser llamada _lady_ pero en su lugar asintió despacio y dio media vuelta en dirección al palacio.-

Sus aposentos no eran más que una sala común con muchas camas y estantes, todas ellas destinados al servicio que ponía a punto a Camelot cada día. Localizó con rapidez sus ropas en uno de los estantes, por tanto la cama contigua debía de ser la suya. Se dio cuenta de inmediato que habían empujado la cama hasta una punta junto al estante, para separarla visiblemente del resto. De repente, se sintió sola en aquella sala llena de gente. Se echó sobre la manta que cubría la superficie de su lecho y enseguida se quedó dormida.

Despertó cuando de repente un cubo de agua helada, luego descubrió que había también jabón, cayó encima de ella en mitad de la noche. Dio un bote incorporándose y solo pudo apreciar figuras moverse con rapidez a la otra punta de la sala para no ser reconocidas pues podían camuflarse con facilidad con las sombras de la estancia. Se quedó quieta, aunque el término preciso era _helada_ tanto literalmente como figurado. Estaba claro que nadie en aquella sala apreciaba su presencia. Volvió a echarse sobre la cama, tapándose con la manta mientras tiritaba de frío y rezó internamente por no coger una pulmonía.

Las mañanas y las noches nos transcurrieron con mucha diferencia. La cocinera recompensaba su trabajo al acabar el turno con algo que llevarse al estómago, Galahad ignoraba su presencia ahora que era componente de la élite de caballeros y las doncellas seguían odiándola en secreto. Pronto descubrió que su estancia en la ciudad iba a ser breve sino ponía fin a aquella conspiración en contra de su persona, debía de pensar un plan con el cual hacerse con la amistad del resto de las doncellas… Iba a ser tremendamente complicado pues nunca se le habían dado bien los vínculos sociales.

En un no cualquier atardecer, pues era una noche movida ya que los caballeros y nobles se reunían en el gran comedor para celebrar comiendo y bebiendo cualquier fiesta que sirviese para justificar el derroche de comida y vino, se escabulló vestida con las ropas que sir Galahad, pues ahora se hacía llamar sir mucho a _su_ pesar y fastidio, le había entregado dentro de la armería de palacio. Únicamente estaba vigilada por un guardia que, asqueado por no poder participar en la fiesta había decidido emborracharse y dormirse por su cuenta, no supuso problema alguno. Se quitó la capucha que cubría su rostro y examinó cada una de las armas y escudos expuestos a la espera de ser utilizados. Se decantó por un viejo arco de madera noble que restaba abandonado en una esquina cogiendo polvo, nadie detectaría su ausencia. También cogió un carcaj con varias flechas pues de nada serviría el arco sin ellas.

Se dio prisa en regresar a sus aposentos, ató con la ayuda de un cordel el arco y el carcaj a la parte bajera de la cama para que no fuese visto por el resto de doncellas. Se apresuró en cambiar de ropa y salió corriendo hacia la cocina dónde ya le esperaba una torre de cacerolas.

Despertó antes que nadie, antes incluso que el sol, descordó el arco y se cargó el carcaj a la espalda tras vestirse debidamente. Para su suerte, el castillo estaba lleno de escondidos pasadizos que permitían moverse en silencio y sin ser vista hacia cualquier lugar de Camelot. De pequeña se había entretenido a encontrar cada uno de ellos en el palacio del Vinkus, se orgullecía de ser la única capaz de trazar un plano perfecto del recinto, así que no le había sido complicado encontrar entradas y salidas secretas. Llegó pronto, justo en el momento del amanecer, a la entrada del bosque. Se escabulló dentro, dio unos pocos pasos –los suficientes para esconderse y no perderse en el camino de vuelta- y se detuvo tras fichar el mejor árbol.

Cogió el arco y cargó una de las flechas, al principio le resultó complicado sostener el arma pues era pesada pese a su aspecto. Tiró con fuerza de la flecha, tensando el arco mientras fijaba su mirada en el árbol. _Vamos. Dale justo en el centro_, se dijo a sí misma y dejó ir la flecha que acabó a escaso centímetro de su pie. Gruñó y pensó que el problema era la distancia, en absoluto ella había errado, así que retrocedió unos pasos…

Con tan mala pata que activó una de las trampas y pronto se vio envuelta en una inmensa red que la alzó varios pies del suelo. De la sorpresa soltó el arco y la flecha que cayeron al suelo fuera de su alcance. Parpadeó confundida. _¡Atrapada como un conejo para la cena! _Se maldijo a si misma y trató de ponerse en pie, pero cayó de espaldas haciendo balancear su prisión como un péndulo. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Nadie sabía que estaba allí, absolutamente nadie… Había sido estúpida, muy estúpida.

.-¿Problemas? –Preguntó una vocecita y acto seguido movió su atención en esa dirección. En el suelo había un chico joven de cabellos cortos y oscuros mientras que sus ojos eran claros y resultones, iba vestido como un pobre y cargaba en su espalda una especia de mochila-

.-Oh no, solo es que me gustan las alturas. –Ironizó mientras intentaba sacar su cabeza por un hueco de la red, el muchacho arqueó una ceja y por unos segundos creyó que iba a echar a andar de nuevo, dejándola completamente sola de nuevo. Sin embargo no lo hizo, se quedó quieto mirando el arco y la flecha- Eso es mío. –Dijo rápidamente por si pasaba por su cabeza el hecho de robarlo-

.-Objetos peculiares para una dama. –Puntualizó mientras le daba un puntapié al arco como si quisiese verificar que era real.-

.-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, maleducado? –Preguntó fríamente mientras clavaba una mortífera mirada en él. El chico se encogió de hombros incómodo, ella carraspeó y supo que no tenía más remedio que suplicarle ayuda pues no iba a bajar de otro modo sino.- Verás… Chico, ha habido un contratiempo en mis planes y, supongo, que preciso de tu… _Hum_… servicios. –El muchacho soltó una risa mientras arqueaba una ceja-

.-¿Mis servicios, my lady? –Ella gruñó como respuesta y esperó con todo su corazón que el chico fuese solidario y la ayudase- ¿Eres de Camelot? –Preguntó mirando el escudo grabado en el arco, no se había percatado de ese detalle antes. Asintió como respuesta, pues no tenía porque mentir acerca de ello… Lo que no agregó es que fuese parte del servicio- Está bien, te ayudaré a bajar… Si tú me acompañas a la ciudad.

.-De acuerdo, me parece un trato justo. –Repuso antes de que al chico se le ocurriese añadir más condiciones. El muchacho sonrió de oreja a oreja y se agachó para recoger la flecha, tras unos minutos fue liberada de su inesperada prisión de red. Se sacudió de las ropas las hojas secas y la tierra tras levantarse, un gesto que le permitió camuflar su expresión de dolor pues se había pegado un buen golpe al caer la red al suelo- ¿Cómo te llamas, chico? –Preguntó mientras se cargaba nuevamente el arco y el carcaj para echar a andar en dirección a la ciudad-

.-Merlin. –Respondió animadamente- Mi madre me envía para estudiar con el galeno. –se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia al asunto- ¿Y tú? ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –La chica movió su cabeza y aligeró el paso-

.-Ya te lo he dicho. –Merlin arqueó una ceja y aceleró el paso para volver a alcanzarla-

.-No, no lo has hecho. –Replicó y ella se detuvo de repente, se había echado la capucha sobre el rostro justo en el instante que cruzaban las puertas de Camelot. Merlin alzó su mirada contemplando asombrado y emocionado la ciudad, nunca antes había estado en un lugar como aquel- ¿Qué ocurre…? –Preguntó confundido al ver una masa de gente apilada cerca de una plaza, en medio de ésta había una tarima de madera y allí estaba apunto de ocurrir un _castigo_.- No puede ser… -Susurró para sí mismo mientras escuchaba las palabras de Uther, las cuales sentenciaban a la persona por haber ejercido la brujería.- ¿La magia está prohibida en Camelot? –Preguntó pero se dio cuenta de que estaba solo, la chica encapuchada había desaparecido.-

Uther bajó su mano y una vida fue arrebatada.


End file.
